The Second Visit
by Lulu2425
Summary: This story picks up after Season 2's episode, "Dr. Mike's Dream: A Christmas Tale." What will happen when Sully has a "dream" of his own on Christmas Eve? written for the December Fan Fiction Challenge


**The Second Visit**

Sully waited for Michaela to unlatch the door of the homestead. It was bitterly cold, and Brian's breath felt especially warm on Sully's neck. The poor boy was determined to wait up to greet Ol' St. Nick, but had fallen asleep in the wagon on the way back from the town party. Sully had him in his arms, with a drowsy Colleen hanging onto the sleeve of his coat. Matthew had already made his way into the barn to go to bed, but Sully had the distinct feeling he'd be sneaking out later to meet with Ingrid.

They entered the homestead, where it seemed to be just as cold as it was outside.

"He's still out, huh?" Michaela asked Sully as she stroked Brian's forehead.

"I'm not sleeping," Brian replied groggily. "I'm staying up for Santa."

"Do you always snore when you're awake?" Colleen mumbled as she took off her coat. Sully began to put Brian down.

"I was not snoring!" Brian exclaimed.

"Was too." Colleen giggled as she made a few snoring noises.

"Ma!" Brian yelled. Sully noticed Michaela seemed far away as she lit the stove and put on a pot for tea. "Ma! Did you hear that?"

"Santa Claus doesn't look too kindly on sibling squabbling," she admonished. "Come on, get in your nightclothes. It's past your bedtime."

"Aw, Ma, I wanna wait up for Santa," Brian implored.

Michaela ushered Brian and Colleen toward the alcove. "Now, Brian."

Sully smiled at Michaela, happy to be alone with her for a minute. "It's been quite a day." He took her hands in his. "You're cold. I'll get a fire going."

"Thank you." Michaela grabbed her shawl and wrapped it tightly around herself.

Sully worked on the fire and couldn't help but think about how quiet Michaela was since they left Margaret and her new family. He dismissed his concerns; the evening was quite stressful, and Michaela had just delivered a baby under less than desirable circumstances.

He was glad everything had worked out for Margaret. He couldn't stand to see the fear in Margaret's eyes as she worried about her father finding her. It reminded him of how cruel a father could be to a child. But Sully stuffed those feelings down. Tomorrow was Christmas Day. He looked around the cabin. He still couldn't believe that a place that had been such a source of pain to him now was a place of comfort. He had Michaela and the children to thank for that.

Sully's thoughts were interrupted by Colleen and Brian, who emerged from their alcove dressed for bed.

"Night, Ma. Sully. Merry Christmas," Colleen said as she kissed each of them on the cheek.

"Are you sure I can't wait up for Santa?" Brian pleaded.

Michaela sighed, taking Brian in her arms, "Santa is a busy man."

"You ma's right. He's got lots of presents to deliver all over the world tonight," Sully added.

"And he wants everyone in bed when he comes," Michaela explained.

"Even you and Sully?"

"Everyone," Michaela answered, trying not to blush.

"'Sides, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you'll wake up and get your presents," Colleen said as she took Brian's hand to lead him to the alcove.

"Wait," Michaela said. "Give me a big Christmas kiss."

Brian complied, then made his way over to Sully. "Sully, are you gonna come over for breakfast tomorrow? Colleen's makin' a feast!"

Sully looked over to Michaela, and they both began to speak at the same time.

"I'm sure your Ma wants some time alone with you kids--" Sully said.

"Of course he's coming—" Michaela replied. After an awkward moment, Michaela finally added, "We'd love to have you."

"Oh, please, Sully…" Brian begged.

"I'm making blueberry pancakes…" Colleen said.

"Okay." Sully relented. The children cheered.

"'Night, Ma. 'Night, Sully." Brian said.

"'Night, kids," Sully replied.

"Say hi to Santa for me, if you see him," Brian yelled back as he entered the alcove.

As soon as Brian and Colleen were behind the curtain, Michaela let out a big sigh, "I thought he'd never give up."

"That's Brian."

"Tea?" Michaela asked.

"That sounds good. I have the kids' presents in the barn. I'll be right back." Sully grabbed his coat and made his way to the barn.

Michaela took the cups down from the shelf and let out another sigh. She couldn't even being to think about everything that had happened in the past six hours. She was a doctor, and the thought that a ghost had paid her a visit was, of course, ridiculous. She had only gotten a few hours sleep each night for the past week, as she was busy finishing the children's scarves and well as working on Sully's gift. She knew the symptoms of sleep depravation included hallucinations.

But Charlotte seems as real to her as every other person she encountered that night. And the things she showed her…. Michaela couldn't stop thinking about it: Who was the man in the shadow? Was it Sully? She wished there was a way she could know for sure. Then she could feel so much… safer… with Sully. But what was it that Charlotte said? That Michaela couldn't know everything… that she had to decide some things for herself.

Michaela's reverie was broken when Sully returned, holding the presents, including the sled for Brian. Michaela quickly helped him put the presents under the tree.

"Thank you," Michaela said, smiling as she admired the gifts.

Sully smiled back. "I think the kids will be excited." Sully took Michaela's hand and made small circles on the top on her hand with his thumb. They both stood in front of the tree for an awkward moment. Michaela knew she should respond to Sully's affectionate touch, but was unsure what to do.

"Better drink this tea while it's still hot," she said. Sully tried to hide his disappointment as Michaela poured the water. Michaela sat down and put a cube of sugar in the steaming hot liquid.

"Sully… Do you ever think about Charlotte?"

Sully was surprised to hear that name. "Sure. She was friend. Kids' talkin' 'bout her?"

"Earlier this evening."

"It's Christmas. Only natural to think about the ones who aren't with us anymore," he replied.

"That's true."

"Something' else botherin' ya?"

"I'm just tired," Michaela answered.

"I guess I should get going. But I wanted to give you your present first." Sully moved to the tree and picked up something up. "It's after midnight, so…. Merry Christmas." He handed her a wrapped box with an oversized red bow on it.

"Sully…" Michaela smiled. She wasn't expecting to exchange presents tonight.

"Dorothy wrapped it for me," Sully explained. Michaela untied the bow, opened the wrapping and revealed a beautiful wooden jewelry box, obviously hand-carved by Sully. The detailing on the top was exquisite.

"Oh, Sully," Michaela said as she admired it. "Thank you." She pulled Sully into a hug. "I have something for you, too." Michaela went to her nightstand and handed Sully his gift. He opened it. It was a new medicine pouch made from deerskin.

"Snowbird showed me how to do it. The stitching isn't very good, but…"

Sully shook his head. "It's perfect. I love it." Sully placed his hands on either side of Michaela's face. He looked into her eyes and began to kiss her, slowly at first, but his kissed quickly began to deepen. Sully stepped in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Michaela moved her hands to his broad shoulders. She felt his hand press against the small of her back. She kissed him for another second, then pulled away.

"Will you be alright tonight? It's so cold. I'm sure Matthew wouldn't mine if you stayed in the barn."

"I'll be fine." Sully said.

"At least stay and finish your tea."

Sully smiled and moved to take her in his arms again. "I'd like to finish doing something else."

"Sully…" Michaela said, a bit embarrassed by his affection. "The tea is getting cold." Michaela said. Sully sat down and began to sip his tea. They stared at each other, and Michaela thought about how nice it was just to be in Sully's company. After a few minutes, Sully drained the last of his tea and smiled at Michaela, reaching for her hand.

"Let me get you another cup," Michaela said as she stood and reached over to take his cup. "Ow," she said, her hand flying to her neck. "I guess all of the day's tensions went right to my neck. The perils of being a doctor."

Silently, Sully smiled and rose from his seat. "Sit." She complied, and Sully placed his hands gently on her neck. The circular motions Sully began to make on either side of her neck caused a jolt of electricity to go through her body.

"How does that feel?" Sully asked.

Michaela didn't respond. Sully leaned down and bean to nuzzle her neck, planting tiny kisses right under her ear. Her mind took her to places she couldn't even imagine. She didn't want Sully to stop. She imagined him touching her…. in other places. She blushed at the thought. On Christmas, no less! She took a step away from him.

"It's just so tense," she said, extricating herself from Sully's hands and standing up to face him. "I'm sure it will feel better with a good night's sleep," she explained, her hand rubbing the side of her neck.

"Of course," Sully replied, unable to hide his frustration this time. "It's late." He picked up his coat and moved toward the door.

Michaela realized she might have hurt his feelings and felt terrible. "Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know. Merry Christmas." Sully kissed both her hands and walked out.

Making his way toward his lean-to, Sully replayed the entire evening in his mind. He wasn't angry at Michaela…. more like disappointed. What did he do wrong? He knew he had to take things slow with Michaela, but he wasn't doing anything untoward. He would never do anything like that. He loved her and wanted to make her happy. He wondered if he'd ever really be able to do that.

The walk to his lean-to seemed to take longer than usual. He was fighting the wind, which was so cold it was burning his face. His head was throbbing and his eyes were tearing.

Sully got to his lean-to and nearly collapsed. His head hurt more now. He somehow managed to change into his buckskins and a shirt and made a small fire. He threw his blanket around his body and lied on the ground. He felt vaguely nauseous.

He was unsure how much time had passed when he heard someone crouch down beside him. He was relived when he felt a cool cloth on his head. He moaned.

"Shhh…" the female voice cooed.

"Michaela…" he whispered. "Dr. Mike…."

"Don't bother tryin' cover, Sully. I already know." The voice replied. Sully sat up, his eyes trying to make out the figure in front of him.

"What the… Who are you?" he asked in astonishment.

"Bryon Sully! That any way to greet your old friend?!" Charlotte exclaimed, as she dipped the cloth in a bucket of cool water.

"Charlotte?" Sully answered in stun, his eyes still trying to focus.

"You'd better close your mouth there, before a fly—"

"This can't be. I must be sick…" Sully murmured.

"Come on, Sully, don't tell me a man who calls on the spirits for help is surprised when he actually sees one?!"

Sully swallowed hard. He was too tired to think. He just wanted to go back to sleep. "What do you want?"

Charlotte smiled. "I'm here to help. We're going to go on a little trip. Come on…" She helped him onto his feet and took his arm.

Sully suddenly was back at the homestead. He spotted the Christmas tree in the corner. He turned to see Charlotte next to him and is startled.

"Why am I back at Mich—Dr. Mike's?"

"Pay attention," she whispered, as she directed his attention to the small sofa.

Sully looked across the room. The room was dark, but he was able to make out one person clearly. It was Sully himself, dressed in a similar outfit from earlier that evening. His hair was short. He sees a woman in the room with him. He can't make out her face, but is shocked when she stands and reveals a pregnant belly.

"_Sully, I told you I feel fine…"_

The sound of the voice sent a chill down his spine… It's so sweet, so angelic.

"Abby…" he murmured. Sully is stunned, but continues to watch the scene with rapt attention.

"_You're working too hard." Sully said as he rubbed her belly affectionately. He then began to go around the cabin lighting the lanterns. "You need your rest, Abagail."_

When the last lantern is lit, the cabin is illuminated, and Sully can clearly see Abagail. He is shocked at how different she seems compared to his memory. She looks so young, like a girl almost, in a plain dress with a small bow and lace at the top. He takes in her face like he is seeing her for the first time— her bright eyes, beautiful skin, and her face plump and aglow in the way only pregnancy can bring about.

_Well, this is the last Christmas I can do all of this." Abagail replied. "Next year, I might be a little busy."_

_Sully takes Abagail in his arms._ _"I just hate to see all this food go to waste… and your hard work unappreciated…"_

Sully looked over at the table and sees it filled with food -- a roasted turkey, a sweet potato pie, bread, side dishes, cookies.

"_He'll be here," Abagail said as she puts the final touches on the table._

Sully turned to Charlotte. "I want to leave."

"It doesn't work like that," she replied.

"Why are you showing me this? It was bad enough the first time."

"It's was your decision to come here, not mine." Sully's eyes bored into Charlotte's – he didn't like that answer.

_Sully took Abagail in his arms. "He's disappointed you before."_

"_It's different this year," she said with a smile as she quickly kissed her husband. "Trust me."_

Just then, Sully and Charlotte heard the neighing of horses outside the door.

_Abagail lit up. "See. I told you." She was so happy she practically flew to open the door._

Sully swallowed hard and turned to Charlotte. Did he really have to watch Abagail's heart get broken yet again?

"_Ma! Aunt Olive!" Abagail exclaimed. "She threw her arms around each of them and held on tight._

"_Merry Christmas, darling." Maude said._

"_Well, look at you." Olive exclaimed. "The Widow Cooper will be delivering that little one any day now."_

"_I still have two more months to go, Aunt Olive!"_

_As Maude and Olive greeted Sully, Abagail remained at the door, peering outside. "Where's Pa?" There was an awkward silence as Maude and Olive looked at Abagail and then each other._

"_He's at the store," Maude replied._

"_It's Christmas Eve. The place was like a mad house," Olive chimed in. "Sully, come help me with my coat."_

"_Oh, look at the table," Maude said, admiringly. "Abagail, you always make everything so--"_

"_Pa closes the store at three a clock on Christmas Eve. He's done that every year for as long as I can remember." Tears were forming in Abagail's eyes, although she tried to blink them back._

"Stubborn old coot…" Charlotte muttered.

_Olive came and put her arm around Abagail. "Don't let Loren go and spoil things for you. You're in the family way. We've got lots to celebrate."_

"_That's right." Maude said, softly. But Sully couldn't bear to watch his pregnant wife in pain. He went to the door and grabbed his coat._

"_Sully, where are you going?" Abagail asked._

"_To talk to him."_

"_Sully, don't… please... Abagail begged."_

_But Sully was determined. "I'm not going to let him just…"_

Charlotte grinned. "You had it out with Loren more than once…"

Sully just shook his head, "She was his flesh and blood. I'll never understand how he could…"

_Abagail held Sully by the lapels of his coat, "He'll come around."_

_Sully pushed Abagail's hand off of him and shouted, "It's been too long, Abagail. He wants to disrespect me, that's fine. But when he does it to you, to our child…The man needs a good talkin' to!"_

Even Sully was shocked to remember the hellfire he used to be.

_Abagail went to him, stroking his face, "Please… for me? Don't ruin Christmas." _

_Sully took Abagail into his arms and kissed her. "Let's not let dinner get cold."_

_Abagail smiled. "Byron Sully, you're turning into a big ol' softie…"_

"_I love you, Abby," Sully whispered._

Charlotte turns to see Sully mouthing those words at the same time as his past self. The night was clearly seared into his memory.

Suddenly, Charlotte and Sully were back at his lean-to.

"Two months later she was dead," Sully said, his mind still someplace else.

"You used to be pretty temperamental."

"Still can be."

"You've changed," Charlotte said. "Forgave Loren. Recreated a life for yourself without your wife and baby girl." Sully looked at her, not sure where she was going with all of this. "I'm just saying that getting a certain lady doctor to come around and open her heart shouldn't be too hard."

"Sometimes I'm not sure where I stand with Michaela…"

"Maybe this will set you straight…" Charlotte placed her hand on Sully's shoulder, and they were suddenly back in the homestead.

Sully instantly sees Michaela. She is alone, sitting at her desk. She is wearing her robe, with a nightgown underneath. She admires the jewelry box, her Christmas gift from Sully, and then with great care, begins to take various items out of her desk. Her lease… a note he left on desk… a letter he wrote her after they started courting.

"Looks like she's saved every scrap of paper you ever gave her," Charlotte commented.

"That's her way. She's the sentimental type."

"Oh, come on, Sully, she didn't have to save those things. But she did."

"She's so… independent sometimes. She doesn't need me…"

"Need you! Who helped her find Brian? You kept her from losing her mind during the typhus outbreak? Who saved her from the grip? And you've defended her to the townspeople. Helped them to see her in a different light. You know she appreciates that."

"I'm not good with words…"

"Maybe not. But you always did have a knack for sayin' what needed to be said. What was it you told old' Hank in the church tonight? Something about him not being about to light her fire…."

"Truth is, you're not man enough to hold a candle to her…" he muttered, almost embarrassed.

"I liked that. The look on Hank's face was priceless."

"Dr. Mike ain't ever needed me sticking up for her. She can talk plenty good for herself."

"Still, a lady likes to know what a man is thinking."

"She knows."

"Does she?"

"You saw her tonight. She don't think she'll ever really let me into her heart…"

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. It's like she's afraid of me sometimes."

"Sully, have a bit more faith." Charlotte whispered as she squeezed his hand. With the squeeze, Sully found himself standing in a living room. To one side was a door with a beautiful glass window. And a few feet in front of him, he saw a kitchen. Brian was working on his homework on the floor. Matthew was fixing a saddle. And he saw himself, Michaela and Colleen clearing the table.

"_Ma, where does this go again?" Colleen asked, holding up a large serving platter._

"_Top shelf next to the stove," Michaela answered. "It should fit." Michaela smiled as washed the dishes, handing them to Sully as he dried them._

"What….is this?" Sully asked Charlotte. She motioned to a newspaper lying on a chair. Sully picked it up and looked at the date. September 5, 1870. Charlotte smiled, knowingly. Sully threw the paper down.

"It ain't right…. A man shouldn't know too much about his future."

"Why?"

"Things change." Sully looked down, but Charlotte could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Fine. Have it your way." Charlotte began to take Sully's arm, but he stopped her.

"Wait," he said. "I'm…I'm just curious…. What is this place?"

Sully stared at Charlotte, who was trying to suppress a smile. "It's home," she answered.

"My home?"

"Shhh…" Charlotte said as she turned her attention to the action in the kitchen.

"_Sully, are we going work on my history project tomorrow?" Brian asked._

"_Sure thing. Right after school."_

"_Oh, Ma? Can I have the afternoon off from the clinic tomorrow? It's Becky's birthday, and I want to bake her a cake."_

"_That's very nice of you, Colleen. I guess I'll manage without you," Michaela said, laughing, as she slowly handed a dish to Sully._

"_You need to pick up the pace there, Michaela."_

"_Why's that?"_

_Sully smiled and whispered, "Faster this is done, faster we can get upstairs…" Michaela giggled and flung some water on him from the basin._

"We're married?" Sully asked.

"Well, from that conversation, I should hope so!" she replied, teasingly.

"This… Is this set? I mean, will it definitely happen?"

"If you want it badly enough. Come on, there's one more thing you need to see." Suddenly, Charlotte and Sully were standing in a bedroom. Michaela, dressed in a robe, is sitting at her dressing table combing her hair. Sully comes in.

"_Kids are fast asleep. Lights are out. Door is locked…" Sully said as he took off his belt and hung it on the bedpost._

"_So I have you all to myself…"_

"_Indeed."_

_Sully kneels in front of Michaela and they start to kiss, gently at first, but the kisses quickly intensify._

"_How do you feel?" he asks._

"_My neck is sore. I had to do a surgery today that took longer than I expected," she said as she rubbed the left side of her neck._

"_Let me." He pushed her hair to the side and started to massage her neck and shoulders._

"_That feels good," she said, dreamily._

_They start to kiss again. Michaela puts her arms around Sully's neck, responding eagerly to his kisses. Sully lifts Michaela in his arms and carries her on the bed. _

"I wonder who made that headboard," Charlotte remarks as she elbows Sully.

_Sully and Michaela continue to kiss until Michaela stops him. "Sully, I'm sorry that we can't…"_

Charlotte can see Sully tense as he watches thee scene playing out before him.

"_No," he says, putting his finger to her lips. "This is the most important thing right now, isn't it?" He places his hand on her belly._

"_I'll make it up to you," she said as she stroke his cheek._

"_I know you will," he responded, kissing her again._

Sully is astonished. "Is she…"

"Is she what?" Charlotte chided, having entirely too much fun with this. "What was it you said, Sully? Wasn't good for a man to know too much about his future?"

"Maybe I was wrong."

"Nah. You were right. I let you stay too long already."

"But I—"

"Come on." Charlotte takes Sully by the arm one final time, and they are again back at the lean-to. The fire is out.

"It was good to see you, old friend," Charlotte said.

Sully smiles and takes her hand. "The children miss you. We all do."

"I'm still around. Every time you think of me, I'm here."

"Thank you… for tonight."

"No, thank you. What you've done for my children…. You're the only father they—" Charlotte stops herself, afraid she has said too much. "Good night, Sully"

She watches a drowsy Sully get into his lean-to and under his skins.

"I need to do one last thing for him."

As Sully sleeps fitfully, a thousand images flash through his mind: Sully and Michaela holding hands on a train, Michaela under a tree and Sully holding a baby. The two of them dancing at the Sweethearts Dance. They go by so fast, Sully can barely comprehend them.

Sully jumps up, awakened with a start. The sun is just coming up and he is drenched in sweat, his wet shirt discarded next to him. He is unable to process that happened to him, but his first thought is Michaela. He hates the way he ended things with her the night before. He decides he needs to bathe, dress and go see her at once.

At the homestead, Michaela looks out the window again, the fourth time in the last 15 minutes. There are presents strewn about the cabin, with bows and ribbons all over.

"Ma, when is Sully getting here?" Brian asked.

"I'm not sure. Go see if Colleen needs any help." Michaela sat down and waited, regretting not making things right with Sully the night before. Breakfast wasn't ready yet. Maybe she had time to go find him at his lean-to. She put on her coat. "Kids, I'm going for a—"

There was a knock at the door.

"I bet it's Sully!" Brian exclaimed as he ran and opened the door.

"Good morning, everyone! Merry Christmas!" Sully said. The children greeted Sully warmly.

Michaela smiled. "Sully! I wasn't sure you were coming."

"Merry Christmas." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

"Were you going somewhere?"

"To find you." There is an awkward silence that the both break at the same moment.

"Last night, I…"

"When I left last night, I think—" They both laugh. The older children pick up on the awkwardness.

"Breakfast won't be ready for another few minutes," Colleen said.

"Sully can we go out and play with my sled?" Brian said as Colleen clamped her hand firmly over his mouth.

"Sully, can you go get some more wood for the fire?" Matthew asked as he eyed Colleen.

"Will do." Sully answers as he makes his way out.

"Oh, and Ma, I could use a few more eggs," Colleen said.

Michaela is confused. "Really, I thought…" Colleen motions to Michaela to leave. "Oh. Thanks."

Michaela follows Sully outside.

"Are you cold?" Sully asks.

"No, just my hands." He takes her hands in his and blows on them.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said. "Sometimes I don't know when…"

"No, it was me. I'm sorry. I like it when you kiss me… when you touch me."

"I never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"You don't. It's just…my feelings for you are so intense. I've never felt this way for anyone before.

"I just want you to know, I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that."

"You still need to hear it."

"Sometimes, I'm afraid… of myself. That I won't… want you to stop."

"I'll make sure that never happens," Sully assured her. Michaela went into Sully's arms. "I respect you, Michaela. I love you. I see us… spending out futures together."

"So do I," Michaela smiled as she leaned in to kiss Sully passionately.

Sully took Michaela's hand and led her into back into the homestead.

"Breakfast is ready!" Colleen said as she placed a stack of pancakes on the table. Matthew and Brian took their seats at the table.

As everyone ate, the children were glad that their mother and Sully were laughing and talking with ease.

Brian spoke up. "Ma, we're sorry your gift didn't get here in time."

"Come here." Michaela took Brian in her lap and put each arm around Colleen and Matthew. "I don't need a present. For Christmas I received the greatest gift of all… the gift of love." She looked at Sully, more confident than ever in what the future would bring.

THE END.


End file.
